Hero's Soul
by Neo-Dracula
Summary: Finn is a cursed being... an Undead, forced to roam the world of the living until his sanity fades away. But after his hero, Oscar, frees him from the Undead Asylum at the cost of his own life, Finn vows to keep the torch lit and discover the fate of the Undead... however, he'll need a little help from his friends, first... ( an AT x Dark Souls crossover. Pairings up for vote)
1. The Undead Asylum

_In the Age of Ancients, the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. __A land of grey crags, archtrees, and everlasting dragons_  
_But then there was Fire. __And with Fire came Disparity. __Heat and cold, life and death, and of course... Light and Dark._

_Then, from the Dark, They came,__and found the Souls of Lords within the flame. __Nito, the First of the Dead. __The Witch of Izalith, and her daughters of Chaos.__Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights. __And the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten._

_With the Strength of Lords,they challenged the dragons. __Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales.__The witches weaved great firestorms.__Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. __And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the dragons were no more.__Thus began the Age of Fire. . .__But soon, the flames will fade, and only Dark will remain._

_Even now, there are only embers, and man sees not light, but only endless nights._

_And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign._

_Humans and Undead went crazy. __Hollowing and hollowing. __One by one.__It could've been mere months before the End._

* * *

It was maddening. The dull, repeating sound of droplets of water falling from the ceiling, until they hit the moldy ground and joined in a puddle. The scurrying little insects, wandering to and fro. The soft moans of the hallows outside his door. It was all maddening for Finn.

The young man looked down to his side, where his only comforts in life lay together- his green rucksack, which reminded him of home, his white, bear-skin hood, which reminded him of his adventurous childhood, and finally, his yellow hound, Jake.

They were both hallows. Accursed beings. As soon as Finn's village had discovered the young man's dark sign, they forced him into this accursed place. His blue tunic and pants were practically rags now.

Finn banged his head against the wall, somewhat startling Jake. He took a look down at his hands... red. It looked like his skin had rotted away, exposing his stringy muscles.

"Won't be much longer now, Jake..." the half-hallow mumbled bitterly to his hound. Any day now, his sanity would slip away, reducing him to a zombie-like creature, cursed to forever roam the land.

WHAP!

The human's eyes bolted open in surprise. A body had landed right in front of Jake. Finn quickly peaked up to see a knight in shining armor looking down towards him. The knight nodded towards the half-hallow, "I see you and your dog have a bit of sanity left in you. Good. Meet me ahead, I could use a few helping hands."

With that, the knight walked off. Finn raised an eyebrow, taking a look over at the dead body Jake was sniffing at. Finn noticed a few shining objects at it's right side. The blond curiously picked them up, gasping.

A simple cell key, and twin humanities. Without much hesitation, the human crushed the humanity in his palm, and two black, flaming sprites cloaked in a white aura twirled around his feet. One broke off and went over to Jake, who looked positively ecstatic.

Finn breathed in sweet relief. He was human again! And Jake was back to his old self as well, Finn assumed... he hadn't seen Jake's original form until now. He had found the dog half-hallowed in his cell's corner when he was first thrown in.

"Jake... we're back to normal! This is amazing! Come on, let's go help that knight!"

With that, Finn grabbed his rucksack, tucking his bear hat into it. He stuck the rusty key into the keyhole, turning it and allowing the door to creak open.

Finn quickly grabbed a broken sword off the ground... it was better to have a broken weapon then his bare hands. It would have to do until he found a proper sword.

The human ran into the hallway with his dog, bypassing any of the hallows that were to busy wallowing in self pity and insanity to notice him.

"I wonder where that knight is...?" wondered Finn to himself, just as he and Jake reached a courtyard of sorts. Finn looked around, and gasped in surprise when he saw a sword-like object jutting out of an old pile of bones.

"A bonfire! These are a beacon of rest and safety for all undead..." Finn remembered. He took a seat, staring into the flames. A warmth spread over his body, as well as Jake's.

Finn moaned. All of that creakiness and soreness from being cramped up in his cell for so long had just been... washed away.

Finn suddenly snapped his eyes open, which had somehow drooped from the relief that the magic embers granted him. He quickly sat up, "C'mon, Jake, that knight needs us!"

Jake seemed to agree. He and Finn ran up to a huge set of double doors. Finn grunted, pushing up against them, until they at last moved forward, allowing him access in.

Finn smiled brightly. The end was in sight. "I bet the knight is up there, Jake."

Jake whimpered a bit as Finn strode forward. Finn raised a confused eyebrow, "C'mon, boy. What are you so afraid of...?"

Finn was answered when a massive weight landed in front of him, causing the ground to tremble so hard it knocked the young man over. As he landed on his rump, the boy gasped when he saw a giant, green demon looming overhead. It had small wings, it was grotesquely obese, and was armed with a giant ax.

Finn gulped, "Jake... I...GET BACK! WE NEED TO RUN!"

The duo made a break for a nearby door, but the portly titan gave a disgusting smirk as it slammed it's ax down in front of them. With a scream from Finn and a whine from Jake, they were knocked back, Finn ending up lying on his back, Jake draped over his stomach.

The fat demon raised it's ax into the air once again, preparing to slam it down on the boy and his mutt once again. Finn looked up just in time to see the blade raised. He squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the end... he would lose his humanity, and go insane...reduced to another mindless freak.

But, just as the guard demon was going to end it, the knight jumped off a nearby ledge, his sword raised into the air. He landed atop the beast's head, plunging it into the demon's scalp. It gave a deep cry of agony as the knight jumped down.

"Kid! Stand back!" cried the elite knight to the boy, who was struggling to stand.

"No... I have to help..." moaned Finn.

"You can help me later! You can't do that if you're hallow, though!" countered the mysterious warrior, turning back to the obese titan.

The asylum demon swung it's oversized ax once again, preparing to splat the knight against the ground. But, with inhuman strength, the knight blocked the demon's swing with his shield, and with a mighty push, threw it off balance, sending it stumbling back.

The knight jumped up at the beast, plunging it's blade into it's jiggly, soft belly. It bellowed once again, the knight quickly pulling out his blade. The beast swung it's mighty weapon once again, but this time, the knight jumped back, narrowly dodging the swipe.

Finn was cheering excitedly, "Yeah, take that thing down!"

But, Finn noticed something in the corner of his eye. A hallow, atop the ledge the knight jumped off of, stared down at the scene. With the same blank expression, it drew the short bow it carried, aiming an arrow down at Finn's savior.

"WATCH OUT!" cried Finn, "-THERE'S AN ARCHER!"

The brave knight didn't have time to react, and with it's bow drawn, the hallow fired an arrow down at the knight, hitting him, by sheer luck, in the one spot where he lost a piece of armor earlier... right in the back of his knee cap.

"ARGH!" screamed the brave warrior in pain, falling to his opposite knee.

The demon took this opportunity. It jumped into the air, fluttering slightly higher with it's small wings, and slammed down with all of it's weight... the brave knight was crushed underneath the beast's massive size. The impact was so massive, it caused Finn to stumble and fall into some old pots, and the archer to lose it's balance and fall down, snapping it's neck as it landed head first.

The beast quickly sat up, finishing it's assault by swinging it's ax in a golf club like fashion, sending the brave Sir Knight into a nearby wall, where it crumbled upon impact and buried the poor soul.

"NO!" exclaimed Finn, seating in anger... it was so unfair.

He grabbed hold of his broken sword handle, ready to charge in and stab the beast to death, when he heard Jake barking at a chest. Finn quickly kicked it open, smiling when he saw the contents.

10 black firebombs. Jake had smelled the gunpowder.

The blond quickly scooped them up, rushing at the beast with a mad scream. He tossed one at the beast's belly, where it exploded upon impact. The beast cried out in pain, stumbling back. Finn wasn't finished, however. He quickly jumped up on the creature, climbing up it's body until he was right next to it's face.

The beast roared at Finn, attempting to knock him off with the sound of it's own voice. Finn barley resisted vomiting at the rancid odor of the beast's breath.

"Eat this, you fat bastard!" cried Finn, tossing two firebombs down the beast's gullet.

It roared in pain, Finn finally tumbling off. It's belly exploded outwards, sending guts splattering across the room. It fell to the ground with a massive crash, beaten.

Finn smiled, proud that he had defeated the beast. But he quickly regained focus, dashing over to his new friend and quickly clearing the rubble, Jake at his side all the while.

When the rubble was clear, the knight laughed a bit, "So... I've regrettably failed in my mission..."

Finn's eyes widened... he finally recognized the pattern on the knight's shield, "You... you're Oscar of Astora!"

"That's right..." weakly replied Oscar, "-hear me out, will you...? I'm done for, I'm afraid...but perhaps you can keep the torch lit..."

"I'll do anything for you, Oscar... you gave your life for me."

The famous knight chuckled, "Thank you... you see... There is an old saying in my family... Thou who art Undead, art chosen... In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords... When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know... Well, now you know... And I can die with hope in my heart... Oh, one more thing... Here, take this... An Estus Flask, an Undead favorite... it will heal your wounds, and it will refill whenever you rest at a bonfire..."

Finn, his eyes shining with tears, accepted the bottle from Oscar. Oscar went on, "...please, take my armor... my sword... and my shield... hopefully, they will serve you well... thank you, young man. Now, I can die without regret..."

With those parting words, Astora's favorite son passed on. Finn, determination shining in his eyes, respectfully stripped the corpse of his armor, placing it on himself... save for the helmet.

Finn, carrying both Jake and Oscar's corpse, climbed the ladder to the ledge. Finn quickly dug a shallow hole in front of a large stone, respectfully placing Oscar in and smoothing over the spot with the dirt.

Jake seemed to be confused. Finn took Oscar's sword, and with his shield as reference, carved Oscar's family crest into the stone. In a final act of reverence, Finn placed Oscar's helm at the feet of the grave... then, the human took out his bear-hat, slipping it over his blond locks and standing tall.

Tears fell from Finn's eyes as he sheathed his sword and slung the crest shield over his back. He clenched his fist, walked over to the edge of a cliff, and shouted towards the sky, "IN THE NAME OF THE GOOD SIR OSCAR, I SHALL KNOW THE FATE OF THE UNDEAD!"

Before Finn even knew it, a giant crow had flown behind him, scooping both Finn and Jake up in it's dark wings, and taking them to the land where the dead roam free... Lordran, where the God's have either died or left. But, with his idol's weapons in hand, his bear hat on his head, his trusty green rucksack at his side, and his loyal dog striding beside him, Finn was ready to plunge through Hell itself...


	2. Firelink Shrine

Finn soon found himself soaring through the crisp mountain air, nestled in the talon's of Velka's servant. The young man found himself heaving at the thin, freezing air. His dog was undergoing a similar problem.

'_Damn! Where is this thing taking us?!'_ thought Finn to himself, half considering stabbing the great bird, but figuring that would send him plummeting to his own death.

Finn soon caught sight of a huge tree, casting it's shadow over a small shrine. Behind that tree was a huge city, surrounded by dipping, foggy mountains and dark woods.

"Lordran." whispered the Undead to his pooch.

The raven swooped down to the base of the tree, nearby a small shrine with some sort of square pool. It dropped the boy and his dog, then took nest in one on of the tree's mighty branches.

"Jeez... that was one helluva ride." said Finn, looking down at his dog.

"What do we have here...? Another Undead? Let me guess; the fate of the Undead... right?"

A man with decked out in chain mail and a bowl cut was now talking to Finn. The man was sitting on a stone bench, and running a hand through his short, black hair with a sly grin.

"Yes... how did you know?"

The man chuckled, as if it were a silly question. He went on, "You're not the first, kiddo."

"Who are you, anyway?" questioned Finn.

The man looked towards the sky, as if it's deep blue would hold the answer to his identity. However, he simply looked back at Finn with that same sly, shit-eating grin, "Me? I'm just a Crestfallen warrior. No need for such a strapping young lad to concern himself about little old me... anyway, take it from me, kid- don't try and ring those bells. Its plain suicide."

Finn frowned, "I have to! My hero gave his life to save mine, and his last wish was for me to discover the fate of the undead... and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

The man shook his head back and forth with a small laugh, "Fine. I guess you'd just be delaying the inevitable if you just sat here until you went hallow... heh heh... if you're serious, I might as well tell you- the first bell is in the Undead Parish. There's an elevator right over there that leads right to it... but unfortunately for you, it's been locked. You'll have to make it in through the Undead Burg, an old town crawling with Hallows."

The man gestured towards a bridge, "Just across that and through the tunnel, and you should be right on the path. The next bell, however, is much more tricky... it's in Blighttown. The only way to get there is through the lower portions of Undead Burg. Next, you'll have to make it through the Depths, a sort of prison for Undead Burg's worst... then, after you find the key to the door separating Blighttown and the Depths, you're in. But, be warned... it'll be no picnic. Trust me, you'll never make it to even the first bell."

Finn's face narrowed in determination, "We'll see about that."

Finn turned to leave, but he then saw a portly, yet tough looking blond man in armor, standing there with a mace. Finn walked up to him, "Hello, sir. I'm going to go ring the Bells of Awaking! Do you care to join me?"

The man scrutinized the boy and the dog before laughing, "Oh, I believe we are not acquainted. I'm Petrus of Thorolund. And sorry, young man. I have to wait here for my lady and companions before we make a trip into the catacombs... but I wouldn't recommend it trying to ring those bells. What are your skills?"

Finn looked confused, "Excuse me?"

Petrus explained himself, "Your skills. What are talented at during battle?"

Finn scratched his head, "Well... I guess I'm handy with a sword..."

The knight sighed, "It takes much more than a strong arm and slip of metal to survive out here, my friend. Here, how about I teach you some miracles while I'm waiting? It's not like you're in a rush or anything."

Finn nodded, "Yeah. I guess I could learn a few miracles."

Petrus nodded, "Excellent. Here, I'll show you the Heal miracle-"

Petrus bent over, taking out a small talisman. He leaned his head forward and shut his eyes, as if he were in prayer, and the next thing Finn knew, Petrus was surrounded by a buttery, soft, golden light. It flitted about the warrior, and after a few seconds, it was all gone.

Petrus stood back up with a smile, "See? If I were injured, I would have been healed up. You try."

Finn knealed over, but Petrus just laughed, "You're jumping the gun, my friend. You won't be able to do that without a-"

The proud guard was cut short when the small soft aura surrounded Finn, twirling about the young Undead before dissipating. Finn stood back up with a smile, and Jake barked happily.

"How was that?"

Petrus was stunned. "Y-you pulled it off on your first try... without any... without any talisman..."

Finn raised a brow, "Was... I supposed to have one...?"

Petrus looked back up, "That could only mean one thing... you're a Holy One!"

"Excuse me?"

"Just like my lady, Rhea! The Gods have blessed you with a natural talent for miracles! Not only can you preform them without any sort of catalyst, you can also learn them from simple observation, as if they were just a simple gesture! Not only that... your talent's for them will evolve the more you use them!"

Finn smiled to himself, "Whoa! I never knew I was so skilled in miracles!"

Petrus smiled at his new friend. He pulled out a copper coin and flipped it over to the young warrior, who caught it in his right hand.

"Take that as a sign of our friendship. I'd love to travel with you, but as I said, I must wait for my lady and guard her. Well, godspeed!"

Finn smiled and set off, Jake walking by his feet.

* * *

Finn rounded the corner of the cliffside, almost at the bridge. That's when he saw them.

About 5 Hallows, standing at various place around the bridge. A solider at the feet of the bridge, an ax wielding one not to far from him, one grasping a spear nearby the solider, and two at the top of the stairs.

Finn frowned, "Hallows... and I don't think they'll let me by without a scrap..."

Jake whined in agreement. Finn stepped out, his crest shield raised, "Well, here goes nothing..."

His first real battle. The spear seemed to spot him first, and rushed at the fellow Undead. Finn braced himself, and blocked the stab. The spear, it seemed, was old and brittle, and easily snapped when it bounced off Oscar's old shield.

The Hallow had no defense, now. Finn burst into action, bringing his sword down on the zombie-like creature's neck, decapitating the beast. The Hallow Solider then noticed him, and rushed over to fight.

Finn blocked it's sword slash, and answered with his own. However, it was a wild swing, and only left a weak-spot in the fiend's armor. They began circling each other, until Jake sprung into action, biting into the Hallow's ankle.

It's moaned in pain, and Finn took the opening. He slammed his shield into the zombie, sending it stumbling towards the cliff. With a quick kick, Finn had then knocked the Hallow over the edge and falling to it's death.

A burst of flame. That's all Finn was able to see as the fire bomb landed nearby.

The young Undead quickly fell backwards, looking up to see one of the Hallows preparing to toss another down at him as it's friend rushed down the stairs towards him.

Finn rushed up to meet the creature. It jumped up at him, it's ax raised into the air. Finn blocked the overhead slash, pushing the creature away and back up the stairs.

Another firebomb hit, singing his arm and spooking Jake. Finn hissed, "I gotta take care of that firebomber... but I can't get past his friend..."

Jake seemed to be aware of this problem as well. He ran between the ax-wielder's legs, then rushing up to the firebomb thrower. The Hallow tossed a firebomb at the mutt, but Jake weaved out of the way, jumping up and slamming his full weight into the Hallow's chest, knocking him off the nearby cliff.

Finn smirked in victory as he raised his blade again, bringing it down on his enemies head. However, the Hallow lashed out his lash, cutting Finn deep into his ribs as it's head was split down the middle.

Finn gasped in pain and dropped to one knee in unbearable pain. Jake rushed to his side in concern. Finn gave his loyal mutt a reassuring grin as his grasped at his injury.

"It's okay, Jake... I can heal myself..."

He cast the heal miracle, and his wound closed up as the burns on his sides mended themselves up.

The young Undead stood, now back in prime condition. He smiled down at his dog, "C'mon, Jake... let's get going."

* * *

The duo made their way through the cave with relatively light resistance (there was a single giant rat, but Finn had dispatched with two swift blows) and continued on his path.

Finn finally made it out of the moist, foul cave and met with the sight of a ruined town baking in a perpetual midday sun.

Finn grunted in surprise. Baring his path was a large battalion of Hallows.

Finn gripped his sword, "Well, Jake, there's only one way through..."

Jake began barking like crazy and retreating back. Finn looked at him in confusion, but suddenly realized why his dog was so scared.

A huge, red lizard flew overhead, breathing a jettison of flame down on the area. Finn barley managed to dodge, rolling to the side, as the beast landed atop the hallows, crushing them to death. It took back off into the sky, leaving Finn behind.

Finn breathed heavily, thanking the Lords that he managed to avoid his close brush with death and Hallowing, '_But I thought the Lords had killed all of the dragons...? Seath the Scaleless should be the only one left... but that one didn't look albino...? Ah, I'll figure it out later.'_

Finn walked through the burg, until he came up to a large, squarish building. Inside, a bonfire cast it's warm light all around.

Finn smiled happily and sat down next to it, stroking Jake's fur as he stared into the flickering light.

As he felt his weariness melt away and his powers return to him, he then heard a female screaming. Finn grabbed hold of Oscar's blade and looked down at Jake, "C'mon, Jake. Let's go see what that is."

Finn ran out, and after maneuvering around some buildings, found a stairwell that led to a large balcony.

There, he saw a Hallow man swinging his massive katana at a young woman.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU KILLED YUKINA!"

"It was just a stupid bucket, you Hallow bastard!" she shot back.

Finn decided to help her out. He jumped down, stabbing the crazed man in the back.

"Why me... poor, little Yukina..." he muttered as Finn kicked him off his blade. The young Undead then looked down at the girl.

She had hot pink hair, and was wearing the clothes of the Dragon School of Vilhelm. Finn helped her up, and as she brushed herself off, she smiled at him, "Thank you... you're a real hero. My name is Bonnibel of Vilhelm."

* * *

**Well, Finn meets Bonnie, who's a sorcerer! What's she doing in Lordran? You'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

**Don't worry, I know how much she hates magic. But, Vilhelm-magic users have always struck me as sort of pretentious, and they probably found pyromancy quite unsavory. She'll basically act like sorcery is a science and all others forms of magic are for heathens who don't know what they're doing.**

**A quick note about Finn- he's going to be a miracle user. And, as I explained, he has a natural talent for them.**

**Also, if you imagined this very carefully, you'll see Jake acts like the Capra Demon's dogs- they don't actually do that much damage, but they are hard to hit, and stun the enemy to leave an opening for their master. But, if you don't like Jake in such a menial role, don't fret. He's gonna get a power up half way through the story.**

**And finally, I'm proud to say I have big plans for Solaire. Needless to say, he and the group will be defiant Sun Bros.**

**Also finally, what about that 'Abyss' dlc? I've never played it, but if you guys wanna see it, I suppose I could give it a go.**

**And the real finally, in my opinion, both possible endings sucked, and I've already worked out my own, that will be somewhat bittersweet, but give a sense of fulfillment, unlike the ones in game, which I personally think are a mockery after all the hardwork who put into it,**

**And the real real finally, after this is done, how about a Dark Souls 2 with humanized Regular Show? My brother gave me that idea... he also told me a better name for this story would be 'Time to Die' what do you guys think?**


End file.
